girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Chronology - Volume 2-3
Volume summary: Volume 3 of Act 2 For more information on the double-page spreads in this volume, see [[Double-page spreads in Girl Genius#Volume 2|double-page spreads in Girl Genius]]. For more information on special pages in this this volume, see the list of special pages, notes, and annotations. ---First Page of Act 2: BOOK THREE--- Gil and Othar Have a Talk (non-canon) Location: Beneath Time-Frozen Mechanicsburg.This title for this section is not from the Canon; that is, it is not from the Girl Genius website navigation menu. It was added for easier navigation within the chronology. }} Art Interruption: Turkey Time (non-canon) Occasion: Filler page for Friday after Thanksgiving Holiday (USA). Gil and Othar Talk Some More (non-canon) Location: Beneath Time-Frozen Mechanicsburg. by a poisoned knife thrown by Tweedle. His head and shoulders are being held up by someone, whose face is not shown clearly, but is almost certainly Vanamonde von Mekkhan. Vanamonde was right behind Tarvek just before the time freeze. }} without treatment once time starts up for him again, even if he survives the time-freeze extraction process. Higgs may be in the background on the far right of panel 4. }} Visiting the Arguron King Location: In the palace of the King of the Argurons, beneath Paris. "Hmf. Hideous mutated ground squirrels… The very idea… Grumble… Grumble…" - ). The palace is crowded with diplomats who have heard about the wedding (they're always up for free food). |extras=The Arguron King's palace has columns, domes, or small chapel-like structures, some with cryptic carvings, topped by statues of tentacled . }} Shoveling the Walk Art Interruption: Christmas Break (non-canon) Occasion: Filler page for Christmas Day. The King is in the Building (non-canon) Location: In the palace of the King of the Argurons, beneath Paris. for example. (For Cheyenne's own take on himself in comic form, see his short story "Homecoming King.") is a fan term used for expendable low-level bad guys whose only purpose is to be defeated by the hero. }} A New Year's Wallpaper Art Interruption: Fireworks for the New Year (non-canon) Occasion: Filler page for New Year's Day. Abducting the King Location: In the palace of the King of the Argurons, beneath Paris. film . This is not identical to the name of the creature shown on this page, but seems close enough to be worth mentioning, even though the aliens from the film bear very little resemblance to the monster in Girl Genius. }} of volume 12. His name is mentioned once in volume 13, however, in panel 3 of }} }} Princess Larana Location: Somewhere beneath Paris. is revealed to be Larana Chroma, daughter of the King of the Argurons. }} boats, with carved prows like . (Füst has his own, with bearly barely enough room.) The banks of the river are littered with debris and lined with ruins, giant fungi, and at least one giant toad. Large fish swim alongside the boats. The whole scene is illuminated by an eerie glow. |extras=This page features a full-page panel. }} that, unbeknownst to Larana, the mole prince she has agreed to marry, is none other than Hoffman, the of the Mole King. }} Week Starting 2016-01-18 (Monday) Location: Somewhere beneath Paris. : : "The Incorruptible Republic of the Immortal Library of the Grand Architect is an autonomous government which claims a large section of underground Paris off the Black Market. They lend out any book to anybody. Many people find this irresponsible." TAKATAKA TAKATAKA RUUNCH! |actions=The line of boats carrying the party approaches an extremely high wall, down which plunges a waterfall, coming out of a large opening high in the wall. The opening is flanked by large statues holding books. The space behind the opening emits a bright glow and above it is an inscription in Latin. The party leave the boat and all enter a large elevator, which is powered by the falls. While ascending, Agatha discovers that Larana and the Librarians know her mother is the Other. Suddenly, they jerk to a stop. It's inspection time. |extras=The scene in the large first panel is complex and a bit confusing. At first glance, it seems as if the river is flowing towards the waterfall. But on closer inspection it seems that the river ends in a second waterfall facing the visible one; all that can be seen of it is the water pouring over the edge, but there is a line of posts connected by chains to help keep boats from going over the edge. Presumably, both the visible and hidden cataracts plunge into the same unseen depth. }} }} Week Starting 2016-01-25 (Monday) Location: The Incorruptible Library. Week Starting 2016-02-01 (Monday) Location: The Incorruptible Library. Index